


Unwanted encounters

by SparkyTheRoman



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm honestly making up most of this as I go along, Kinda, OOC, This goes before wci arc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2019-11-14 16:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18056342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkyTheRoman/pseuds/SparkyTheRoman
Summary: Sanji meets his siblings on random islands. They're slightly nicer than their last appearance in Sanji's life.He still wants nothing to do with them though.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, this was a stupid thought I had once and I decided to write it because why not. I'm not actually that far into one piece (I'm like 300 episodes in now I think) and that's probably obvious with my writing but who cares it's here anyway. 
> 
> I'm not sure when I'll update this again, and if I do it'll probably be a rewrite because this isn't that great, and I know I went on a werid tangent with one character monologue but oh well. 
> 
> Anyway sorry for any mistakes with spelling and grammar.

He didn't realise he was lost until he walked face first into a wall, too lost in his thoughts and planning. Sanji looked around to see if anyone had spotted him. As it turns out he was at the end of some alleyway with nobody else around, which was good in terms of no one seeing him face plant a wall but it also meant that he had missed the shopping distract completely.

Sanji summed it up to him being too concerned over the food he needed to buy- which involved factors like Luffy's constant hunger and Nami's budget- and that he had been around Zoro for too long. Of all his crew mates traits to eventually rub off on him, it had to be Zoro's complete lack of direction.

The alleyway wasn't somewhere he wanted or needed to stay, so Sanji turned around to start looking for the shopping district again when he noticed he was, in fact, not alone as he had previously thought. Although he didn't see how he'd thought that before considering this person was standing in the middle of said alleyway and was wearing a dark cloak with the hood up, despite it being an island with a summer climate and midday.

The figure just stood there for a good minute, and Sanji was almost tempted to ask if they wanted a fight or something, even if this was supposed to be one of the Strawhat pirates quieter trips. Which was unlikely seeing as Luffy had a knack for attracting trouble- or rather causing it- but one could hope.

He was just about to call out to the figure, asking them what the hell they wanted, he was on a schedule and didn't have time for a standoff with a stranger, when they slowly moved their hands to lower the hood. It was slower than it needed to be, mostly likely the person trying to create a dramatic atmosphere of something, or at least that's what Sanji thought. It wasn't until the hood was down that Sanji realised that he recognised their face, it was someone he hadn't seen in a long time, someone he wanted to forget.

"Did you dye your hair?"

"What, you don't like it?"

Reiju brought a hand up to her hair and did her best to look like she was actually concerned about Sanji's opinion of her appearance. She wasn't actually but she was a decent actor, not that Sanji was convinced.

"It's not that I don't like it, it's just an odd choice. An assassin with bright pink hair? Surely the whole point of you lot is to keep hidden or some shit like that."

She merely shrugged, "I thought it looked quite nice, I'm not the only one to do it as well you know. The other three also dyed their hair."

"What's this, some family memo I missed or something?"

Reiju started to chuckle as she slowly moved closer to Sanji, still keeping her distance but ultimately closing the gap between them. Sanji would have stepped further back while she did this but his back hit a wall before he could.

"Are you just going to keep going on about my hair? This is the first time we've seen each other since you were 8."

"Yeah I know, I've been trying to prolong this family reunion. So what, is this some late act of teenage rebellion? You're an adult Reiju, it's too late for that." He waved his hands at her hair so he could bring the subject of the conversation back to it, in the slim chance that this would distract her from the real conversation. Because Reiju was right, they hadn't seen each other since he was 8, so there must be a reason as to why she was here now.

Mostly likely sensing what he was thinking, because she had all sorts of tricks that Sanji wouldn't put it past her to have some sort of telepathy, she said, "You don't need to worry, I'm not here to bring you back or anything."

Sanji was not convinced, "Oh sure, we haven't seen each other in this long and you find me on some random island for a simple chance? I don't think so."

Reiju started to look annoyed, which made a change from the smile she had kept up until then, although last time he had seen one of them look at him like that it didn't end well. "Look if we wanted you back, we would have done so already. There's no point of waiting this long to do anything. Beside, my baby brother's a pirate, under Strawhat no less."

"I thought we established I was no longer part of the Vinsmoke family." But Sanji was partly distracted by the fact that Reiju had most likely seen his wanted poster. Which meant there was a high chance the other three saw it as well, now Sanji really hoped he wouldn't ever meet up with anyone else for that family.

"Well technically you're not disowned or anything." With that came a look of surprise from Sanji, to which she elaborated on. "Technically you went missing and was assumed dead, so there wasn't really a chance for Dad to disown you."

"So there's a chance that the Government could find out we're related."

"I mean it's not hard to see some resemblance. The eyebrows for example." Sanji looked and saw that Reiju had shaved off the swirl of the eyebrow and was most likely drawing them on like some women did these days, because of some fashion trend or whatever, Sanji hadn't been paying attention.

In his defence all he could do was shrug, hiding one eyebrow was the most he did to conceal them, and it wasn't the main thing that could connect him to the Vinsmokes anyway, considering he came from a set of quadruplets and they all had the same face.

But then he realised he didn't need to defend himself. Or continue wasting his time here, he had a crew to feed and the food wasn't going to buy itself. Plus he had left the Vinsmokes years ago, he didn't need to listen to what they had to say, they were no longer- if not ever- his family.

"I've got to go, I've got shit to do." Was his only excuse to leave as he pushed his way past Reiju. "You just wanted a chat? Then you had your chat, now get lost."

"Oh come on, do I really need an excuse to hang out with my brother?"

He stopped briefly but didn't turn around to face her. "I'm not your brother anymore, so leave." And with that final statement he left, lightning a cigarette as he walked away. Reiju stayed where she was for a minute or so in order to let Sanji leave before she started to move again. She briefly smiled before pulling her hood back up again, she had a job to do here anyway.

Hours later, when the job was done and she had made her escape, Reiju climbed to one of the rooftops and looked out to the port. Sanji's ship was still docked there, they weren't likely to leave until the next morning at the latest, there's wasn't really much going for the island so it would be unlikely to hold the captain's interest for long. She could try and talk to Sanji again, but he was stubborn and still held a grudge after all these years. Not that she blamed him, the Vinsmokes were never good people to begin with, but a small part of her hoped that he would have listened to her, even just for a moment. But then the realistic side of her came back and reminded her that like how the Vinsmokes owed Sanji nothing, Sanji also owed them nothing in return.

They were likely to meet again, despite it's size, the Grand line could be a small place when it came to escaping those you don't wish to meet again. She hoped he could at least escape the family drama, her father had been talking about getting an alliance with Big Mom, which could only end in a total shit show, so taking detours to insignificant islands was the only way she could prolong her stays at home and her involvement with this plan.

When it falls through, and she was certain that it will, Reiju was going to keep as far away as she possibly could, because it was every man for themselves and no one said her loyalties had to lie completely with the Vinsmokes anyway.

Sanji was looking out over the town at night, and in the darkness he could just make out a figure standing on a rooftop. Either it was Reiju, who had not left and was doing some reminiscing of some kind, or it was Zoro, who was still lost and hadn't returned to the ship yet. Hopefully he'd come back soon as they were leaving in the morning and it would be a pain to find a crew member to replace him.

\-------

The second time Sanji encountered Reiju was about a month or so later, neither of them were at all happy about it. Reiju had just finished metaphorically and physically wiping blood off her hands, her job didn't end as discretely as she would have liked it. Sanji, on the other hand, was never pleased when he had to see any member of the Vinsmokes again.

They stood staring at each other for a good few minutes in the middle of the market before Sanji realised that they were in public, and he was not alone.

"Hey Sanji, do you know her? Or is this your weird thing again?" Usopp was looking frantically between the two of them, just waiting for something, most likely a fight, to happen.

Sanji was honestly considering fighting Reiju, even if it went against his policy against hitting women, if it meant that she would leave him alone. Ultimately he knew he wouldn't, but he just wanted to go. "No, I've never seen her before."

"Are you sure? Because you're both glaring a lot for people who haven't met before."

Reiju looked down at the two of them, Sanji wasn't sure if it was because she was technically royalty while they were pirates, or because she was almost at Sanji's height and was wearing heels on top of that. "Yes. Sanji and I know each other." She was smiling.

"Nope." Sanji had to immediately shut down the conversation. He turned to Usopp and gave him the list of ingredients he was carrying. "You're one of the few people I can trust to do this, how's your bartering?"

Usopp was still looking at Reiju, who in turn was still looking at them. "Um, alright I guess?"

Seeing as that was the best answer he was going to get, he gave Usopp his bags for the food and literally turned and shoved him in the opposite direction, leaving him and Reiju staring at each other once again. She looked over his shoulder to watch Usopp leave.

"He seems nice."

"Sure, yeah." Sanji grabbed her arm and started to move her out of the market and somewhere less crowded. He wasn't fully paying attention to what was being said, instead coming up with all the excuses he could think of, as he knew Usopp, who was definitely going to mention this to someone when he got back to the ship.

"You know, as much as I'd love to catch up with you, I want to get away as much as you do."

This caused Sanji to and turn to face Reiju.

"I've had a very bad day." She continued, "And father is expecting me back home so I have hardly have time for this."

"So why did you let me drag you away!? You could have just left!" Sanji tried very hard not to yell and attract more attention to them but he wasn't doing a very good job of it.

Reiju simply just shrugged. She opened her mouth to reply but there was a shout behind them.

"Hey! It's her! The women from the mayor's house!" Sanji froze, thankful he didn't turn to face the guy and revel his face. Granted his wanted poster wasn't accurate, but it was accurate enough for someone to recognise him.

Reiju cursed under her breath and started to look frantically around for an exit, as Sanji had dragged her into another alley with a dead end.

"Right." She began, keeping her eyes on the guy who had shouted. Judging by the noise, reinforcements hadn't arrived yet but they also didn't have much time. "You've got two options, either you stay here and I'll make it seem like I dragged you here for something, you'll have to make something up for that. Or you can escape with me, they haven't seen your face so they're unlikely to recognise you but I can't count on it."

"Why do you care?"

"I don't, but you need to make up your mind, I'm running out of time here." Sanji could feel a hand on his shoulder, and on instinct he turned and kicked whoever was behind him in the head, causing him to crash into the wall. He turned again as there were more shouts indicating that more people had arrived.

Reiju looked mildly surprised at what Sanji had done, before turning to him again saying, "You're coming then?" He didn't brother replying, instead sighing and gesturing for Reiju to hop onto his back. She was taller so it was slightly awkward, but he didn't have time to dwell on it. He jumped up onto the nearest window ledge and continued his way up, jumping from ledge to ledge until he was on the roof. It was slightly harder as he didn't usually have anyone on his back but he could still manage.

"Where do you need to go?" He asked, scanning over the island for possibly routes.

"The port." Sanji quickly looked over to where the port was and could make out the Thousand Sunny, which was one of the biggest ships currently docked. He started to jump across rooftops again, slowly making his way forwards.

The shouts of the people who were following Reiju died down behind them, meaning they couldn't follow them fast enough, and giving them more time to escape.

"So, did you kill the mayor or something?" He asked as they reached the last few streets in front of the port.

"Since when did you have an interest in my job?"

"It's hardly a job." Muttered Sanji, "Your dad's your boss, you're getting paid in pocket money."

He slowed down as he reached the last few houses in front of the port and let go of Reiju so she could stand again. She made a show of dusting herself off, like she had done all the work, before turning to face Sanji. "I killed the mayor if you must know, but you probably guessed that already. You should probably go," she turned back towards the centre of the island, as if she could see something he couldn't.

"Last time I heard you were on the same island as when a mayor got attacked, your crew got the blame." She moved to jump off the building before Sanji called out to her again, without meaning to.

"You were on Water 7?"

Reiju shrugged, "A small vacation of sorts." She didn't say anything else as she jumped off the building and moved towards what Sanji assumed was her boat.

Sanji sat down on the roof, head in his hands, thinking about what she said. They were all going to find him at this rate. They were going to find him, and either kill him or drag him back. He took a breath to try and rationalise his thoughts. If they had wanted him back then they wouldn't have waited this long, plus none of them had thought him as anything useful, so there was no point of needing him back there anyway. Sanji sighed, lit a cigarette and started to walk back to the Sunny.

It looked like Usopp was back, hopefully he'd followed the list and got what Sanji needed, especially since he couldn't go back to the town, not without the chance that someone would recognise him. He also hoped that Usopp hadn't told anyone about Reiju in the marketplace, because that was not something he wanted to deal with now without the chance he'd kick someone off the ship.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this is kinda a short chapter but I'm kinda happy with it so here you go. Also I added the Foxy pirates (although I was pretty vague about them in general) simply because I thought it be pretty funny that one of Sanji's brothers would be around them, idk
> 
> Sorry for any spelling or grammer mistakes.

Sanji was tired and just wanted to sleep for a week at this point. He finally understood why Zoro had so many naps. 

Most of the day had been a blur, but currently Sanji found himself standing under what seemed like the worlds largest marquee to wait out the rain that had started to pour down. Oh and he was stuck in another Davy Back Fight. He had no clue why they had turned up now, but honestly he also couldn't bring himself to care. He just wanted to get away. 

But, Sanji figured he could wait it all out. They've survived dealing with the Foxy pirates before, surely they could do it again. His optimism had helped him slightly through the last few hours but that all went out the window once he stared down at one of the Foxy pirates who was sitting in front of him. 

"Okay, seriously. What the fuck is up with your hair!?" 

Ichiji didn't bother trying to look offended like Reiju had, from what Sanji vaguely remembered he didn't have many emotions to begin with. Instead he just looked up and glared, or at least Sanji assumed he did. It was hard to tell as Ichiji was still wearing sunglasses and half his face was covered with his ridiculous hairstyle. 

"Like what the fuck compelled you to style your hair like that?" 

Ichiji just shrugged, "Thought it be fun I guess. Reiju was the only one who kept her normal hair. Just to prepare you so you don't keep repeating yourself if you ever meet Niji or Yonji."

"I fucking hope not, it was bad enough seeing you and Reiju." Sanji muttered as he lit another cigarette, silently hoping that something would happen to distract him for the Vinsmokes randomly appearing when he least wanted them too. 

Thankfully, the rain then started to let up, and it was deemed okay enough to resume the Davy Back Fight. Sanji never thought he'd see the day that he'd be grateful for the Davy Back Fight, but he also never thought he'd see the Vinsmokes again, so miracles did happen.

He thankfully lost sight of Ichiji had the rest of the Foxy pirates left the marquee, and he went to go rejoin with his crew, who also shared his opinions of his current situation. 

Eventually the whole day was set to conclude with one final game, with Sanji, Robin and Luffy being the ones to compete for the Strawhats. The rules described the game as a simple children's exercise, simply run between point a and point b before a beep was sounded. Failure to reach a point before the beep meant that you were out, and the noise would be sounded quicker and quicker the longer the game lasted. 

Sanji was fine with this, running wasn't that much of a challenge for him so it should be easy enough. He was less fine when he saw that Ichiji was also competing, because of course he was. He noticed Sanji glaring at him and simply smiled, it was incredibly fake and it made Sanji hate his situation even more. 

He almost missed the shout to tell all the competitors to start running and immediately sped up to catch up with them. It was easy enough to begin with, but then slowly people started to drop out as they failed to reach a point before the beep. The Foxy pirates always entered more people than the Strawhats if they had the chance, but by the looks of things most of them were already out. Ichiji was still in, but Sanji chose not to focus on him. Luffy was the first out from the Strawhats, as he had gotten confused over the timing with the beeps, but Robin was still going strong. 

This lasted a few more minutes before it ended up being just him and Ichiji, because of course that fucker was still in. If he had the chance he'd probably go on about how Germa engineered him to be faster than other humans or some shit like that. Sanji had stopped paying attention to all that talk when he was younger, especially as he was more focused on trying not to get beaten up. Plus he had forgotten most of it by now, but he wasn't all that broken up over it. 

He began to grow too tired to keep running any longer, so he waited until he was close enough to one of the points, and miraculously found the strength to run faster than the speed he was already currently running at. He made it just before Ichiji, and more importantly, just before the beep. Meaning that Ichiji was out and Sanji had won. He could just about hear this being shouted from somewhere over his heartbeat, before he collapsed on the ground, trying to get some air back into his lungs. He wasn't sure if he would be able to walk back to the ship, but at this point he really didn't care. 

The Davy Back Fight was finally over and Sanji would never have to see Ichiji's stupid face ever again. It was Franky who was to collect Sanji, and picked him up to carry him back to the Sunny. Sanji caught sight of Ichiji as they were leaving and stuck his middle finger up at him. Ichiji simply shrugged and walked away, Franky wasn't that bothered over what Sanji was doing either, but in his case he also didn't like the Foxy pirates at all and was glad to get back to their ship. 

Once Sanji was returned to the kitchen at his request, he did ponder on why exactly Ichiji was part of the Foxy pirates seeing as he definitely wasn't a pirate. Although thinking back, most of the other pirates didn't seem to know who he was either, but figured it was simply because they had a large crew and it was hard to keep track of everyone. Maybe he was just hiding among them until something died down?

Sanji didn't bother wasting anymore thoughts over Ichiji, he barely spoke to the guy and would like to keep it that way. So instead Sanji focused on preparing a meal for his crew because they all deserved it after the extremely shitty situation they all were in.

\-------

Luck was definitely not on his side, Sanji decided as he glared at the person in front of him. Naturally it was Ichiji, because after not seeing them since he was 8, the Vinsmokes kept appearing in his life again like cockroaches. Sure he didn't like seeing Reiju at all, but she was still a vast improvement to the others. 

The two of them just glared at each other, waiting for the other to move or back down. Sanji was debating just leaving and hopefully never seeing him again before Ichiji spoke.

"So, Strawhat huh?" 

"Why do you even care." Ichiji put his hands in front of him as if to calm Sanji down. 

"Geez I was just asking? You're my little brother, aren't we allowed to catch up after all these years?" Sanji look frantically around to see if anyone had heard what Ichiji said before turning back to him again. 

"I'm not your brother, do you really expect me to believe that's the reason you lot have been turning up lately?"

There was no change in Ichiji's expression, he still kept the blank look on his face. "Sure it is, I'm sure Reiju explained that if we wanted you back then we would have gotten you already." 

"Even if you were interested in my life, why now?" 

Ichiji shrugged slightly, "Didn't really care, Reiju mentioned she'd met you again and thought it might be fun to see how'd you react." 

"So it's a game to you?" Sanji didn't want to deal with this shit again. 

"Not really, games are actually fun. Just thought I'd say hi anyway." And then Ichiji left, carrying bags of things, mainly food that he bought from the town. Sanji groaned and ran a hand across his face, before he continued his was into town. He now had to mentally prepare himself for the possibility that the other two would appear in the future. At least they weren't attacking or insulting him, by the looks of things, but them just showing their faces was bad enough for Sanji. He also guess it was a good thing that Ichiji didn't try to have a longer conversation with him, Sanji had less patience for him or the other two then he had for Reiju, but even that was very limited. 

Sanji just hoped that none of them properly met his crew, that was something he definitely didn't want to deal with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case anyone was wondering the final game in the Davy Nack Fight was the fitness pacer test. I ran out of ideas and that was the first thing I can up with.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so sorry this took a while, I kinda ran out of ideas halfway through. Sorry about any spelling or grammer mistakes.

By the time Niji showed up, Sanji was expecting it. He wasn't happy about it but he figured the last two would pop up from somewhere, so when he saw Niji sitting at another table across the restaurant from him, Sanji just sighed and waited for him to approach. He would have made the first move and gone to see what Niji wanted, but at this point Sanji just didn't care. Or rather he now cared even less, which he didn't know was possible until now. 

Niji had also spotted him and proceeded to make his way over to Sanji's table. His hair was quite possibly more ridiculous than Ichiji, which was already pretty stupid. He probably had to stop greeting them with comments about their hair, but on the other hand the Vimsmokes needed better hairstylists. 

"Do you actually have something to say to me or are you attempting to 'catch up' like the other two were?" 

Niji shrugged as he sat down on the chair across from him. Thankfully Sanji was alone and so wouldn't have to explain Niji's general existence. 

"What? Are you not happy to see me? Not ready for an emotional family reunion?" 

Sanji rolled his eyes and continued eating his food, "We're not family." He didn't bother saying anymore, he had already explained this to Reiju and Ichiji so there was no point going through it all again. This didn't stop Niji though, who stopped a waiter to order more food, even though he had clearly left his previous meal at his table. All the more reason for Sanji to dislike him. 

"Well biologically we are-" He began to say before Sanji cut him off. 

"Biology mean jack shit right now. I have no reason to consider you family so why should you? Give me a reason beside us having the same face." 

This stopped Niji for a second, he seemed almost surprised by Sanji's answer, but still Sanji couldn't bring himself to care and once again focused on his food. Niji's new food arrived and to keep him quieter longer, Sanji requested that the waiter brought Niji's previous meal as well. He wasn't going to let decent food go to waste. 

It was only when the waiter had finally gone, with nothing left to bring to the table, did Niji attempt to talk again. 

"So, I heard that you're traveling with the Strawhat pirates." 

"Yes." Sanji didn't bother to say more in his response, his crew were more well known then they were when they first started, so it wasn't like Niji couldn't get information about his crew from someone else. 

"Right, right, you're their cook-" 

"Oh Sanji there you are." Whatever Niji was going to say was cut off by another voice. Sanji looked up to see that it was Nami. Shit. 

She hadn't verbally acknowledged Niji's presence yet, so Sanji began to hope that somehow she hadn't seen him. It was unlikely but he was desperate to keep his crew away from the Vinsmokes. 

"Oh right sorry, just wanted to eat before I got back to the ship." He needed some way to get him and Nami out of the restaurant without Nami noticing anything wrong. True Sanji was grateful she appeared, this gave him an excuse to stop this one sided conversation with Niji, but it also meant that Niji could give away something. Or Nami could work out they're related, she was smarter than most of their crew. 

In the corner of his eye, he could see Niji start to open his mouth. Without thinking, Sanji kicked the seat of his chair under the table, causing Niji to fall and hit the floor. While it wasn't subtle, it did shut him up. 

Before he could let Nami fully process what happened and then have a go at him for what he did, Sanji stood up, dropped the money for his food onto the table- he was going to let Niji pay for his own food, it wasn't like he was short on money or anything- and dragged Nami out of the restaurant and towards the port. 

Nami fell into step beside him. "What the fuck was that for? You of all people know you can't start fights in restaurants." 

"Wasn't a fight, he just needed to be shut up." 

"Who was he anyway?" Nami turned to look over her shoulder to see if Niji had followed them. "Was he part of the circus or something? Who the hell dresses like that?" 

The thought of the Vinsmokes being part of the circus almost made Sanji laugh. "Some dick, I honestly wouldn't be surprised if he was a clown or something. He probably styles his hair like that everyday and thinks it looks cool." 

This did cause Nami to laugh, and so Sanji joined in as the Sunny came into their field of view. 

\-------

In hindsight it wasn't a good idea to attempt to ford a river with a shitty wagon that you found on the side of the road, and when some of your crew mates can't swim or even be in water without sinking. But someone gave Luffy the advise not to ford the river, so naturally- once he found out what it was- he wanted to ford the river. At this point it was easier to join Luffy and make sure he doesn't die due to his werid ideas than trying to talk him down. Because they've tried that. Mutiple times. 

So Sanji found himself sat onto of possibly the worst built wagon in the world, looking across the large river that ran through the island. According to the locals the water was just shallow enough to cross, however the river was know to have sudden tidal waves, which meant that it was safer not to attempt to cross unless you wanted to end up in the sea. It didn't make any sense to Sanji that a river could have tidal waves, but considering everything else that was going on in his life it was best just to go with it. 

"This is a terrible idea." Muttered Nami as they pushed off the bank and started to float down the river. Zoro and Franky were put in charge of steering or rowing across while the rest of them sat as comfortable as they could in a small wagon that was clearly not meant for 8 people. Well 7 people and a reindeer but that didn't really matter. 

Luffy had claimed on top of the wagon, waving a smaller version of their flag that he had brought for the occasion while Usopp attempted to keep him from falling off. Granted the water was pretty shallow, but they weren't taking any chances with Luffy. 

They got about half way before Nami stopped her conversation with Robin and shouted while pointing in front of her. By the looks of things a tidal wave was coming. 

"How is this even possible?!" She yelled as Zoro and Franky attempted to row faster to reach the other side, but the wave was coming in too fast. It hit the wagon, luckily not capsizing it but instead moving down the river at a faster pace. Usopp had gotten a hold of Luffy to make sure he didn't fall off, while Nami grabbed Robin and Sanji grabbed Chopper. 

Then the wagon hit a bolder that was in the middle of the river. 

When Sanji woke up, he was lying on the river bank again. Looking around he could see the rest of his crew were lying around him but they hadn't woken up yet. Looking over specific at Robin, Luffy and Chopper, they all seemed to be fine and breathing. Then Sanji looked in front of him. 

"You." 

Sanding there was Niji, looking bored. He wasn't wearing his cape like he had been before, which was a vast improvement already to his look. 

"Sup, took you long enough to wake up." 

"Why are you here?" 

Niji just shrugged. "Figured you'd need help, that wagon wasn't going to do you much good." He pointed over his shoulder at the remains of the wagon that must have broken when it hit the bolder. "Don't worry about your crew either, they're waterlogged sure, but they weren't going to drown or anything." 

"Why did you help? You don't owe me anything and you certainly don't get anything out of this." 

Once again Niji shrugged. "I wanted to see how far you'd get with this pirate thing." And with the look of confusion on Sanji's face he continued, "Well not you specifically, like you said we're barely family, but I want to see how far he'd get." 

Sanji looked over at his shoulder to where Niji was point at Luffy, who looked content with sleeping on the river bank despite being drenched. "I don't want you lot to have anything to do with my crew." He said, trying to keep his voice calm. The others were still knocked out and shouting could cause them to wake up, which meant an explanation for Niji existence. 

"You misunderstand me." Niji said, holding a hand out as is he knew Sanji was trying to stay calm. "I don't want anything to do with pirates, but the thought of him becoming the so called 'Pirate King' is hilarious to me and I want to see how it would play out." 

"You're okay with Luffy becoming the pirate king?" 

"Like I said, I don't have anything to do with pirates, so why should I be intimidated by the least threatening child I've seen. Apart from you of course." 

Whatever thoughts Sanji had that Niji might be capable of being decent were gone as he watching pick up his cape by his feet and start to walk away. "You still haven't grasped the concept of compliments I see." 

"Not my problem." He briefly smiled, although it didn't show any emotion and was more to show how he didn't care. 

"This doesn't change anything you know." Sanji called after Niji, only to watch him wave his hand dismissively without turning around to face him. 

"I wasn't expecting it to." 

And with that, Sanji watched him leave for a minute, before turning his attention back to his crew. He was lucky that none of them had woken up during his conversation with Niji. 

Then he heard someone started to cough behind him. He turned around to see it was Robin, "Are you okay?" Sanji asked as he helped her sit up. It was at this point the rest of the crew started to wake up as well. Once again checking that Robin was okay, Sanji moved on to check on Chopper and Luffy. Then he stood up and lit a cigarette, which where miraculously still okay, and looked over to where he had last seen Niji. 

There was no sight of him anywhere, which seemed odd considering it was basically an open field that stretched for miles next to the river. Unless of course, him being blue was some kind of shitry camouflage, Sanji thought before shrugging to himself and then helping Usopp to his feet. It wasn't his problem anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, idk how obvious it is but the second half of the chapter is based off the Trail to Oregon (if you haven't seen it it's a musical on YouTube), I was listening to the soundtrack as I write it hence where I got the idea from. And yeah the Sanji and Niji conversation is kinda based on the grandpa and Cornwallis, which I guess doesn't make sense to anyone who hasn't seen it but yeah


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a while, I'm not totally pleased with this and it's kinda short but here it is anyway. 
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes I may have missed.

You'd think that it would be easy to find someone with green hair in a crowd of people, especially when that someone was taller than most, but it seems that along with the talent of getting lost no matter where he was, Zoro also had a talent in camouflage. Sanji decided it must be because of the colour of his hair. 

They were due to leave this island, but naturally Zoro had gotten lost, so they weren't allowed to go without him. Nami had joked about just leaving him behind, and Sanji agreed with her, but they all knew that Luffy would never leave any of his crew behind no matter what. So they found themselves wondering the island looking for a walking ball of moss. 

Nami and Usopp had shotgunned Brook to help them look, as he was the tallest member of the crew, which meant it should be easier to find Zoro. They had set off towards the forest in the middle of the island, which Robin, Frankie and Chopper headed in the opposite direction. This left Sanji and Luffy to look around the town. 

Luffy didn't seem to be taking the situation seriously. One second he was yelling Zoro's name as loudly as he could, the next he was distracted by a colourful stall. Sanji knew that Luffy wasn't worried, he had faith in Zoro to look after himself, but he did wish he would stop yelling in his ear. It seemed that whenever Luffy went to yell, if he couldn't get on to a rooftop, he'd climb onto Sanji and yell there. At least he wasn't doing this to strangers. 

It took a few minutes of Luffy switching between yelling and being distracted, and Sanji just flat out not looking- there was no point, Zoro would eventually turn up- before Luffy ran off into the crowd. Sanji quickly followed him, before catching him before Luffy launched himself at some random person. 

"Sorry about him." Sanji muttered before getting a proper look at the stranger. The guy had green hair, but he was definitely not Zoro. 

"It's fine." Yonji replied, looking at Luffy before looking back to Sanji. He squinted for a second before a look of recognition appeared in his face. He opened his mouth to say something but Sanji instantly cut him off. 

"Sorry again, we'll be on our way." And grabbed Luffy's vest to drag him away. Luffy didn't bother to apologise and simply sniggered and waved at Yonji. 

That was too close for comfort for Sanji, and he really didn't want to deal with them, especially not when Luffy was with him. 

"Hey! That guy had eyebrows like yours!" Said Luffy as Sanji let go of his vest and he could walk again. 

"Yeah, they're becoming contagious now, sorry about that." Sanji didn't bother to look at Luffy, and instead pretended to look around for Zoro. Luffy just laughed. 

"You should give them to Zoro then, he'd hate that." 

Sanji made a noise of agreement and made sure he and Luffy continued in the opposite direction to Yonji. He didn't try to follow. 

\-------

It had been a long day, and Sanji was really hoping that they wouldn't bump into anyone from the marines. Sure, often they wouldn't put up much of a fight but right then Sanji couldn't be bothered. 

So naturally when he was trying to blend in with the crowd to get back to the port, he walked straight into a marine. The other man didn't seem bothered that someone had walked right into him, just looking over his shoulder at Sanji before stopping. And Sanji stopped as well. 

There standing in marine uniform was Yonji, who looked equally shocked that Sanji was standing right in front of him. 

He started to panic, as he did when any Vinsmoke appeared near him in public, and so acted the only way he knew how. Sanji kicked Yonji in the face, and sent him flying onto the ground, shouting in surprise. 

This, however, was a stupid act. Instantly Sanji had brought attention to himself, and could see more marines running towards them. There was a hand on his shoulder, which caused Sanji to spin and almost attack whoever it was, only stopping when he realised it was Nami. 

"What the fuck?" She asked, looking annoyed. 

"Yeah! What the fuck!" Called out Yonji, still on the ground. Sanji just glared at him and started to walk away before the rest of the marines could get him. Nami followed and repeated her question. 

Sanji just shrugged and didn't bother to come up with any excuse. She gave asking and pulled on his arm to make him move faster, as if he wasn't already practically running with the marines right on their heels. 

They managed to reach the Sunny without much conflict, aside from the shooting, and started to climb up onto the deck, yelling at the others to get the ship moving. The Sunny started to leave the port, but not before the marines reached it and continued to fire at them, not thinking that canons would be a little more effective. They were close enough that Sanji could still see Yonji, who was more noticeable as he had taken off his hat. His hair was still ridiculous. Yonji waved and Sanji just turned his back to him, moving to grab the ropes on the sail. 

"Did you know him?" He heard Chopper ask. 

"Nah, he's just some dick." And Chopper left it at that, running across the deck to follow Nami's instructions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah the ending isn't that great but I wasn't really sure how to end it so just take it I guess. 
> 
> And now that Sanji has met all his siblings individually, I'm thinking of adding another chapter where they all meet, although I'm still thinking of a plot


End file.
